Text input may be slow or cumbersome, especially when considering small apparatuses. Different approaches have been presented for being an aid to the user for making text input. However, either the text input is not easy or fast enough, or the apparatus will be too rigid in its aid to the user since an apparatus never can predict all intentions of a user's text. Thus, there is a need for improving text input.